equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Wingbardy
The Kingdom of Wingbardy is one of the oldest and most powerful of Griffon nations. Located on the southern coast of the continent, it has long been a home to trade, manufacturing and technological innovation. The first to secede from the collapsing , Wingbardy today is a shadow of its proud self. With famine, mass unemployment, and rising radicalism, Wingbardy is at the point of both crisis and opportunity for a shakeup. Will it emerge a reforged power in the Empire, or will its resurgence falter, swallowed up by other rising powers or its old nemesis, the ? Lore Wingbardy Pre-Empire The Griffonian Empire Wingbardy is conquered in 705 ALB by the first Imperator Grover I. Along with , its conquest marks the beginning of the Griffonian Empire. For centuries, Wingbardy was the jewel in the Griffonian crown. One of the richest and most prosperous nations in the Empire, it was the envy of the north. However, scheming nobles in the capital of the Griffonian Empire were always looking to undermine it. Secession This came to a head in 971 ALB when King Gumberto died under suspicious circumstances whilst attending a party in Griffenheim. His son, the newly crowned King Garibald Talonuel III, demanded that the lords of Griffenheim and the Imperial Heartlands launch a full investigation into the incident, but his demands fell on deaf ears. In protest, Wingbardy officially seceded from the Empire, taking its former vassals of , , and . This move would trigger the collapse of the Griffonian Empire. The collapse decimated the Empire's economy, and Wingbardy's economy along with it. A long and bloody war with to unite the south won them their greatest city of Falcor, but at a terrible cost. Present Day Economic decline, famine and political instability has left national unity low and radical factions vying for power. The fascist PNF lead by Giulio Beakolini and the communist PCW lead by Antonino Proletarino are drawing griffons from all walks of life to their cause as they offer an alternative to the ineffective governments of the past. Beakolini, a silver-tongued, aggressive speaker speaks of his desire to make Wingbardy great again. A radical socialist at heart, he fell out with the first communist thinkers and decided to make his own party and ideology. Fascism, as he named it, was welcomed among the disenfranchised veterans of the Falcor war and the more conservative griffons left in despair over the economic crisis. Unhappy with the current political deadlock, he has announced a march on Karthin in an attempt to seize power from the elected government with popular support. With the announced march drawing close, Antonino Proletarino and his communist followers have sworn to stop the fascists, and prevent their thuggery by any means necessary, even violence. However, King Garibald Talonuel III still holds power and most of the nation is on his side. It is he who has the final say in how his nation goes. Whether they side with the fascists, or crackdown on both radical parties, the future of Wingbardy is in his talons. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Wingbardy starts in a fairly strong position. With 8 military and 17 civilian factories, it has a high factory count. It has a respectable core population of 10.29M and no immediate threats. It starts as the leader of the Karthinian Pact with several allies. Its main weakness are that it starts with several crippling national spirits and will need time to go through its focus tree to remove them. With weak neighbors to the east for expansion and the potential to core most of southern Griffonia, Wingbardy has the potential to become one of the strongest nations on the Griffonia continent, being able to directly challenge the Griffonian Empire. Military Forces Overall, Wingbardy starts with a small, but serviceable military, especially in comparison to neighbouring powers. However, its crippled economy won't allow it to expand for quite a while. Wingbardy begins with 90k regular, equipped troops, supported by two token air wings and a spare 50k men available for recruitment. The small navy includes a battleship, a heavy cruiser, and around a dozen support ships. Wingbardy's strength is in its strong Air and Land trees. Wingbardy's Air tree, which includes very little padding, a generous 4 air doctrine bonuses, is required to unlock a research slot. The land tree provides, depending on the choice, some good support, tank and artillery bonuses. Threats and Opportunities Griffonian Empire '''is the main enemy of Wingbardy. Being in the south Wingbardy will be one of the last countries the Griffonain Empire attacks. Rather then waiting for the Empire to strike, its recommended to attack them while they are still busy attacking their other enemies. '''Talouse, Franmistria, Arantiga '''are Wingbardy's fellow allies in the Karthinian Pact. Most of the time Wingbardy will eventually absorb them and gain cores on their land. Arantiga tends to leave the Karthinian Pact on historical focus. '''Falcor '''is Wingbardy's neighbor in the north. They have a core on the Falcor state owned by Wingbardy. A non-aligned/fascist Wingbardy has two options of dealing with Falcor using either the '''Pressure Falcor '''or '''Reapproach Falcor '''focus. If Wingbardy chooses to pressure Falcor, then Falcor is more likely to accept submission if Wingbardy has sufficiently built up its army. If Wingbardy chooses to offer an alliance with Falcor then most of the time they will either refuse or only join if Wingbardy gives Falcor its core back. Either way they should eventually be annexed to gain the cores on their land. '''Sicameon '''is further east of Falcor and Wingbardy will often get a war goal against them from their focus tree. Their territory is needed to gain cores on all of the south. They have a tendency to ally with Asterion, creating an alliance that requires real effort to defeat. Be on guard for naval invasions in this case, an unnoticed one can ruin your game. '''Griffon Liberation Army starts in a civil war and will quickly expand after winning the civil war. Once the GLA capture Griffonstone, Wingbardy will get a war goal against them. The Griffonian Empire will often also attack the GLA and it will be a race between WIngbardy and Griffonian Empire to see who can capture it. Asterion '''can be invited to the Karthinian Pact by a non-aligned/fascist Wingbardy, if it's not already in a faction. They will generally accept. On historical settings they usually ally with Sicameon over Wingbardy. A communist Wingbardy can get a war goal against them if they ally with the Griffon Liberation Army. '''Aquileia '''is another great power on the Griffonian continent. If the radical communists are elected then they will eventually create a faction which a communist Wingbardy can join via their focus tree. However, if they are not communist then a communist Wingbardy can get a war goal against them if they do not choose to ally with the Griffon Liberation Army. '''Equestrian and New Mareland '''can be allied with a harmonic Wingbardy. New Mareland's territory can be demanded by a fascist Wingbardy. The demand will nearly always be rejected by Equestria. A communist Wingbardy can get a war goal against New Mareland if they ally with Aquileia. Due to the risks of a war with Equestria it is not recommended to go after New Mareland unless it is independent. '''Rumare will sometimes choose to join the Karthinian Pact when its led by a non-aligned/fascist Wingbardy. Coring the South The Wingbardian Empire '''and '''The Workers' Empire '''focus will unlock a decision to core all states previously owned by Talouse, Franmistria, Arantiga, Falcor and Sicameon if those states are owned by Wingbardy. If those countries are in the same faction as Wingbardy then a separate set of decisions will allow Wingbardy to puppet them and they will gain a national spirit that decreases their autonomy by 1 point every day. Wingbardy should eventually annex them using the autonomy system. If the player does not have the Together For Victory DLC then this will not work! National Focus As Beakolini's March begins, the focus tree is divided by this critical choice. March on Karthin '''The Fascist Path - Support Beakolini The King invites Beakolini to take power and use his force and popularity to reform the government. Beakolini now has to make good on his promised political and economic reforms. First by fixing the rampant unemployment, the famine and education problems that plague the nation. At the same time he will secure fascist control over the parliament. Next Wingbardy will focus on closer cooperation with its allies. Benefits include the Southern Security Council '''will give Wingbardy and its allies +15% planning speed and a tech sharing group between them. Wingbardy will then ally and get war goals on its various neighbors. At the end there is a choice for Wingbardy between claiming the throne of the Griffonian Empire or creating their own Wingbardian Empire. The main benefits of this path is '''Censored Press '''will give 1% weekly war support, allowing Wingbardy to easily max its war support over time and the political power gain. '''The Communist Path - Fight Beakolini Believing Beakolini and his Blackwings will lead Wingbardy to ruin and oppose the common worker, the communists will rise up, capturing the capital and coastal states. With only the northern states under his control, the king will let Beakolini take control of the remaining forces. This will lead Wingbardy into a civil war. At the start of the civil war, 14 divisions with 3 battalions of infantry will spawn for the communists. The communists have a slight advantage in troop numbers and the higher industry of the south as such the civil war is in their favor. The fascists will find it difficult to fill their frontline, with micromanagement the communists can try to sneak some units in to capture their victory points Once the communists win, they find themselves with the task of fixing its previous problems that lead to the communists’ rise to power. They can decide on how to spread communism to their neighbors, either by liberating them via war or increasing their communism support. If increasing the communist support then they will change to communism in around 4 years. They have a choice to ally with the Griffon Liberation Army, a communist Aquileia, or create their own faction. After which they can get war goals against the various nations near them. The main benefits to this path are Mines for the Miners '''giving a +15% resource efficiency gain and '''Griffon Liberation Army '''giving -15% training time and 10% recruitable population factor. Stop the March! The King could just say no to any such actions from the fascists and communists by clamping down on Beakolini before he can carry out his march. Doing so will present the King with two choices; the first of which is to use his royal power to control a loyal conservative government. Exclusive to these paths is '''The Royal Academy of Science '''which will give Wingbardy an extra research slot. A Conservative Government These conservatives include many who would have sided with the fascists if they came to power, hence offering similar options in reforming the economy. The King shares similar goals with Beakolini as such they share their diplomacy branch. The main benefits of this path is the '''Royal Aluminum Company '''giving Wingbardy a total of 22 Aluminum and '''Strengthen the King '''will make advisors, companies, and military staff 25% cheaper. A Harmonic Government Of course, the King could also decide to let the more radical Partito Wingbardo dell’Armonia take power. This pro-harmony party will seek to fix Wingbardy’s problems by reducing government regulation of industry, promoting trade and making friends with the ponies across the sea. Eventually they’re left with a choice. '''Embrace the Pony Way Wingbardy will seek to ally with Equestria. The first focus will give Equestrian an event that lets them merge the United Ponies Alliance and Karthinian Pact together. School for Gifted Griffons '''will give Equestria an event to create a techs sharing group between Wingbardy and them. '''Harmony with Griffon Characteristics By going their own way, Wingbardy is offered powerful bonuses. Notably, Arsenal of Harmony '''will give Wingbardy with 6 military factories and 6 naval dockyards in addition to 50 army, naval, and air experience. No matter which path is chosen a harmonic Wingbardy can do '''United Against Disharmony '''which lowers guarantee tension limit by 100% and cost by 75%, allowing Wingbardy to easily intervene in conflicts. Industrial Tree After the government has got its act together and put effort into reforming the economy. Wingbardy will finally be able to fix its economy and remove the braindrain, gaining a research slot and several civilian factories in the process. Notably, Wingbardy can add several units of oil and rubber. The bottom part of the tree allows WIngbardy to help its allies economically. The final focus creates the '''Southern Economic Community with its allies giving a notable 7% increase in production efficiency cap, factory output, and consumer goods to Wingbardy and its allies. Military Tree Naval Tree In addition to providing the usual research bonus Wingbardy has a choice between dedicating themselves to coastal ships, preferring superior numbers to overwhelm their enemies or by focusing on producing large capital ships. Both will unlock an appropriate naval company and research bonuses. Notably if Wingbardy chooses Overwhem the Seas '''they gain access to the '''Froggriff focus which provide bonuses to Torpedo attack and surface visibility to submarines, destroyers, and light cruisers. Air Tree The air tree is fairly short and standard. Notably Royal Aeronautics Institute will give a research slot and Airbase Expansion will increase construction speed of Air Bases and Anti Air by 15%. Army Tree Finally, there is the army, and the matter of how it should be used. The younger officers are promoting that they use Wingbardy’s industrial might to produce the latest inventions in warfare, tanks. Meanwhile, there are the old guard who prefer the old ways of long plans and throwing more griffons at the problem. Either way, each path will provide powerful bonuses to Wingbardy’s equipment production. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws Industry Resources ru:Королевство Вингбардия __FORCETOC__ Category:Countries